


I'd Do It For You

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://generation-kill.livejournal.com/778865.html">Oorah! - A Generation Kill Multigenre Porn Fest</a> (You have to join the comm <a href="http://generation-kill.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://generation-kill.livejournal.com/"></a><b>generation_kill</b> to read, but you should totally do that anyway because of the regular doses of awesome.) for the prompt: "Brad usually does the penetrating. But when he gives his ass over to Nate, the LT makes him come without touching his dick" and posted at the fest thread, but I cleaned it up and tweaked it a little.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'd Do It For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Oorah! - A Generation Kill Multigenre Porn Fest](http://generation-kill.livejournal.com/778865.html) (You have to join the comm [](http://generation-kill.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://generation-kill.livejournal.com/)**generation_kill** to read, but you should totally do that anyway because of the regular doses of awesome.) for the prompt: "Brad usually does the penetrating. But when he gives his ass over to Nate, the LT makes him come without touching his dick" and posted at the fest thread, but I cleaned it up and tweaked it a little.

This is not something he does. _Wasn’t_ , he corrects. Another in the long list of things he didn’t know about himself before Nate. It’s hard to remember what that was like, not having Nate in his life, even on a normal day.

No possibility of it now, with Nate behind him, licking him open, getting him so sloppy wet, pressing into him with slick fingers. He tries to spread wider for it, begging with his body, just…begging. He doesn’t do that either. _Didn’t_.

“Oh, fuck…do it, LT,” he gasps, and Nate isn’t that anymore, hasn’t been for years, but something got crossed up in Brad’s brain out there in the desert, screwed up his wiring, and he still calls him “LT” sometimes. Nate doesn’t question it anymore. Brad suspects he likes it.

Nate groans against the sensitive skin of his hole, licks around the two fingers he has inside Brad, curls them far enough to light Brad up, and his body jerks with the sharp pleasure. He rolls his hips helplessly, reaching for his cock before he thinks. He forces himself to put his hands back down on the thrashed bedding, though, open-handed at first, then curling around fistfuls of sheet when Nate slips in a third slick finger.

Brad makes a sound then that he would deny under torture. His gasping breaths are loud and shaky, though, and he can’t stop his hips from moving in rhythm with the stroke of Nate’s fingers in his ass.

“God, Brad,” Nate says, sounding just as unsteady as Brad feels, and Brad’s stomach tightens with the need, the overwhelming want spilling out of him in another pained grunt. “Yeah,” Nate breathes, then sits back on his haunches and just gives it to him, fucks him hard and fast and dirty, fingers sliding noisy with the wet squelch of lube.

Brad takes it for about ten seconds, grunting and shivering, then gathers himself and snakes an arm back to grab Nate’s wrist, gives Nate a pointed look over his shoulder. They freeze there for a long moment, both panting harshly but with their gazes locked steady, words not required between them now any more than they ever were. Nate nods and slowly pulls out, shaking Brad’s grip from his arm.

“Okay,” Nate says, then exhales shakily, closing his eyes like he’s composing himself. He reaches for the bottle and slicks his cock quickly, still breathing hard but back in control. He’s suddenly so assured, so firmly _in charge_ and Brad can feel himself relaxing just that little bit more. He shifts restlessly, resettling his knees and adjusting his position on the bed, getting ready, and _oh fuck_ is he ready. Nate slides into him surprisingly easily, though—tight, but smooth—Brad’s body accepting the intrusion like Nate belongs there, perfect fit. Brad holds still, feeling impossibly stretched, split open, so much better than he remembers, like it is every goddamned time. His cock twitches and he looks down at himself, red and hard, so wet he’s dripping onto the bed, and he has to close his eyes to keep from touching. He could, nothing’s stopping him, but he won’t because that’s not how this works, not what they do. It would be over too fast anyway.

Nate still hasn’t moved, is just holding Brad by the hips, and Brad can feel the little pulsing twitches of Nate’s cock inside him, the ones that mean he’s riding out the urge to come. Brad smiles at that, then arches his back slightly, abortive little thrust that punches a choked, helpless noise from Nate. His fingers dig into Brad’s hips and he starts moving, finally, pulling out slowly then slamming home. Brad moans loudly, no denying it and he doesn’t bother, just braces himself on his elbows, losing himself in the impossible burn, the exquisite stretch of Nate inside him.

“Gonna come for me, Brad…come on my cock…” Nate is murmuring. It’s not a question; it’s a statement of fact, a command, and Nate knows how to enforce it. He shifts his weight onto one arm and hooks the other under Brad’s belly, tilting Brad’s hips up, changing the angle. He fucks in hard, cockhead executing a perfect, punishing slide over Brad’s prostate. It’s so good, Nate just using Brad’s body however he wants, iron grasp on his hips, so damned focused and competent and fucking _insistent_ — _fucking gorgeous, Brad…just let it go…come for me_ —in three strokes Brad’s coming, hard and hot, spurting wet onto the sheets, without a touch to his cock.

Nate does touch him after the first spasm or two, reaching down to work Brad through it, rubbing the slick of his come all over Brad’s dick and onto his stomach, messy and dirty. Nate keeps his hand there, circled loosely around Brad’s cock, when he drapes his body over Brad’s and goes for it, chasing his own orgasm.

Brad is fucked out, arms trembling, and he wants nothing more than to fall flat on his face and sleep for a week, but he musters strength from his reserves and braces himself on all fours, supports Nate’s warm weight until he finishes. Brad jumps a little, then shivers at the sharp bite Nate delivers to the muscle of his shoulder when he comes, relishing the vibration of Nate’s throaty groan against his back. Brad collapses onto his stomach, panting, breath labored under Nate’s weight. The way Nate’s cock feels, pulsing in his ass, the slide getting slicker and easier as he pumps into him, makes Brad’s cock twitch against the mattress, weird as that is. Fucking bareback is new for him, too, unique to Nate, and the messy aftermath should probably bother him more than it does, the trickle of come that runs down over his balls when Nate eases out of him and rolls off.

Nate moves in close to his side, makes Brad turn far enough that he can insinuate himself under Brad’s arm, draw their bodies flush, sticky with sweat and come.

And Brad most certainly does not cuddle after sex, or kiss until his lips are numb, or wrap himself around another’s body and fall asleep like that.

Well. Didn’t.


End file.
